El calcetín
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Su pequeña acaba de descubrirlo y llora desconsolada. ¡Albert le ha mentido! ¿Qué hará para consolarla?


**El Calcetín**

PCR de Andrew

**Albertmanía, Guerra Florida 2011**

****IMPORTANTE: El fanart de portada de este fic pertence a Malena. ¡Gracias por tan hermosa creación!*****

Candy ya había salido de la biblioteca, pero alcanzó a oír las últimas palabras de Albert. Los ojos de su pequeña despedían llamas de ira y celos. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan fuerte, tan intenso ni tan abrasador. Todos sabían de su temperamento apasionado y por lo mismo, desde un comienzo, todos habían preferido darle el gusto en cuanto fuera posible. Es que en realidad, ¡era tan fácil hacerlo! Sus ojos verdes, su pelo de oro y sus pequeños labios de rubí, cada detalle hacía de su pequeño rostro el más perfecto jamás visto. Para él, sobre todo, no había criatura más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra… o tal vez sí… pero eso era algo diferente.

Ahora lo miraba de frente, esperando una respuesta. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, estaban inundados de lágrimas. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Qué había hecho para provocar las lágrimas de la niña de su corazón? Si cada día de su vida lo dedicaba a ella, si cada momento de su día era para ella, ¿cómo era posible que ahora lo enfrentara con el corazón en pedazos?

Cada reunión aburrida, cada transacción complicada, cada nuevo emprendimiento… todo era para que ella tuviera un mejor pasar, para que ella disfrutara de la felicidad que a él le habían robado de niño, para que ella jamás se inquietara por nada. Para que fuera feliz. ¿Por qué esa mirada acusadora en sus ojos? ¿Por qué el dolor en su rostro? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

- Pequeña, no te entiendo… -preguntó asustado.

- Es que ya no me quieres, ¿cierto?

¡Oh no! Un puchero. Era algo que no podía soportar. Asustado, temiendo lo peor, preocupado a más no poder, corrió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Pero ella lo rechazó.

- Déjame… -dijo entre sollozos.

- Pero, princesita, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Por qué dices que ya no te quiero? ¡Tú sabes que te adoro!

- Mentira… ¡buaaaaaaaa!

Ahí estaba. El mar de llanto que se haría incontrolable. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había secado sus lágrimas en el pasado. Lágrimas causadas por otros, por alguna caída, por algún dolor que afligía su pequeño corazón, pero jamás se había enfrentado al dolor de ser él el responsable de las lágrimas de la dueña de su corazón. ¡Y aún no sabía por qué!

- Por favor, ven acá, no llores así…

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

- Pero por favor, ¿qué es lo que te hice? ¡Dime!

- ¡Es que tú ya no me quieres! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

- Eso no es cierto, mi vida, ¿por qué lloras como un bebé? ¿Te sientes mal?

- ¡No lloro como un bebé! – se quejó entre sollozos - ¡No me gustan los bebés! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

Más fuerte, más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte. Albert intentó acurrucarla entre sus brazos, pero ella volvió a huir. Eso era suficiente. La situación parecía grave. Si había algo que aclarar, era el momento de hacerlo ahora. Si alguien había dañado a la luz de su corazón, él necesitaba saberlo de inmediato. No soportaba verla sufrir.

- Ok, ven acá, dime qué es lo que te pasa, por favor –le rogó tomando su pequeña mano.

La suave y cálida mano que tantas veces había acariciado su rostro, que había tomado su mano para guiarlo al jardín a apreciar algún nuevo descubrimiento. Aunque ella trató de arrancar, Albert la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta el sillón donde tantas noches habían compartido la lectura frente a la chimenea. Noches en las que habían disfrutado el uno del otro, él protegiéndola y enseñándole, ella admirando su sabiduría y su belleza, porque para ella, en el mundo no había ser más perfecto que Albert Andrew.

Albert la sentó sobre sus rodillas y la miró directo a los ojos. Le dolió el corazón mirar su carita surcada por las lágrimas. ¿En verdad le había roto el corazón?

- Por favor, dime qué te pasa. No, no trates de arrancarte de nuevo –le dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza sobre sus rodillas– no vas a irte de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que te sucede.

- No quiero.

- ¿Cómo que no quieres?

- No quiero decirte.

- Pero, ¿cómo no vas a decirme? ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy preocupado? ¡No soporto verte llorar, pequeña! Dime de una vez qué es lo que pasa. Recuerda que hemos prometido compartirlo todo – sentenció guiñándole un ojo picarón.

Los pequeños ojos verdes lo miraron… por un momento brillaron… y luego…

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Pero por Dios! ¡Basta ya de llorar de esa manera! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Por favor, ¡háblame! –rogaba Albert desesperado– Dime qué pasó. ¿Es que alguien te hizo daño?

- ¡Sí! –sollozó.

Ahí estaba. El peor de sus miedos se hacía realidad ante sus ojos. Había jurado dar su vida por ella con tal de impedir que alguien la dañara. ¡Lo había hecho todo! Pero aun así, alguien había dañado a su princesa. Una mezcla de ira, impotencia, desesperación y horror se formó en su cabeza. Pero no podía demostrárselo. Debía mantener la calma ante ella.

- Por favor, dímelo, mi vida. ¿Quién fue? –preguntó secando una de las innumerables lágrimas que caían por su redonda mejilla.

- ¡Tú! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¿Yo? – preguntó horrorizado.

- Sí, ¡tú! ¡Malo, malo!

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que te hice? –rogó desesperado, sin entender ya nada y repasando cuidadosamente todo lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas. ¿En qué momento la había dañado?

- ¡Esto! Ya no me quieres, porque encontré esto en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta cuando volviste a casa. ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cada tarde, apenas bajaba del auto, ella corría a sus brazos para que él la abrazara y la hiciera volar por los aires. Entre besos y arrumacos entraban a la casa y ella siempre tomaba su chaqueta y la llevaba a la biblioteca, arrastrando también el pesado maletín. En esos instantes él se iba con los demás, pero a ella no le importaba. Una vez en el despacho, siempre revisaba los bolsillos. Era un pequeño rito, secreto, sólo de ellos. Él siempre le dejaba algún regalito, una nota o algo que era importante para los dos. Esa tarde, había encontrado lo que jamás habría imaginado: una prueba de su infidelidad. Lentamente, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bello vestido floreado la prueba incriminatoria y se la mostró.

Un pequeño calcetín.

Albert palideció por un momento. Luego, su rostro se relajó.

- ¿Y qué es eso, según tú? –le preguntó aliviado y lleno de curiosidad.

- ¡Un calcetín de bebé!

- ¿En serio? ¡No me digas! –rió Albert.

- ¡No te rías! –sollozó desesperada- ¡Seguro que ahora ya no me vas a querer!

Para que no viera su risa, la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Era la razón de su vida y ella pensaba que alguna vez alguien podría ocupar su lugar. Qué equivocada estaba. Pequeña celosa y posesiva. Y sin embargo, algún día ella lo dejaría por otro querer…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esos llantos? –preguntó entrando presurosa por la puerta del despacho. Lucía radiante. Bella. Llena de vida, pero perturbada al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la pequeña que apenas la vio, corrió a sus brazos.

- Creo que mamá y yo tenemos algo que explicarte, princesita– rió Albert mirando a Candy con ojos expresivos.

- ¿Qué pasó, chiquita? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque mi papá ya no me quiere. ¡Tenía el calcetín de un bebé en su chaqueta! ¡Mira!

Para su sorpresa, la pequeña le mostró un arrugado calcetín. Con razón había estado de tan mal humor durante la cena. Definitivamente su hija tenía un temperamento muy fuerte. ¿Cómo ella, tal vez?

Albert se puso de pie y abrazó a las dos reinas de su corazón. Por un momento temió que su felicidad se viera empeñada, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Su pequeña hija, la luz de sus ojos durante los últimos cinco años, lo adoraba. Ahora había encontrado un calcetín en su bolsillo y pensaba que lo reemplazaría por otro niño. Pero se equivocaba. Ella nunca podría ser desplazada por nadie.

- Sentémonos todos juntitos, ¿quieres? –dijo Albert llevándolas hasta el sillón. Secó las lágrimas de su hija y acarició el rostro de su esposa. Candy se veía algo preocupada –No hay por qué preocuparse –le dijo con voz suave – ¿Le dices tú o le digo yo?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la niña.

Candy sonrió. Albert tomó la mano de Kathy y suavemente la posó sobre la pancita de su madre. ¿Pancita? ¿Desde cuándo su mamá tenía pancita?

- ¿Por qué estás tan gordita, mami?

- Porque vas a tener un hermanito, cielo –contestó dulcemente su madre.

- Por eso encontraste un pequeño calcetín en mi bolsillo, Kathy. Hoy mamá fue a la oficina y me lo llevó de regalo para contarme. ¡Para mí también fue una sorpresa! ¿No te alegras?

Los padres la miraban esperando una respuesta. Albert, sobre todo, temía que se lo tomara mal. Los segundos pasaban y la pequeña no decía nada. Su padre la abrazó con ternura, besó su mejilla y le dijo:

- Nunca nadie podrá reemplazarte a ti, hijita. Tú y tu madre son las únicas reinas de mi corazón. Tú eres única. Siempre lo serás. Aunque lleguen diez hermanos más, cada uno de ustedes siempre será único, precioso, especial. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

La niñita asintió suavemente.

- Y aunque tengamos otro pequeño, cada uno será para nosotros el más lindo del mundo. El corazón no es chiquito, ¿cierto? ¡Tiene espacio para todos!

- Pero tú lo vas a querer más que a mí porque tienes su calcetín en tu bolsillo…- respondió Kathy a punto de llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Eso crees? –preguntó Albert- ¿Y qué dirías entonces de esto?

Lentamente, Albert se puso de pie hasta alcanzar su chaqueta. Sacó de ella su billetera y se la mostró a su hija. Había algunos dólares, documentos, una licencia y en un bolsillo transparente, una foto en que los tres aparecían juntos. Pero la foto estaba cubierta por un pequeño bulto de algodón blanco, con pequeños encajes y algunas manchas amarillas; un muy pequeño calcetín blanco.

- Es el primero que usaste, Kathy. Como se manchó, lo habían tirado, pero yo lo recogí, lo lavé y desde entonces siempre anda conmigo.

- Por eso le llevé a papá un pequeño calcetín a la oficina, Kathy. Es nuestra forma de mantenerlos presentes. Yo tengo tu otro calcetín. Lo llevo siempre ente mis cosas.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡En serio! –contestaron sus padres.

La pequeña puso otra vez su manita sobre la pancita de Candy y sonrió.

- ¡Voy a tener un hermano! ¡Voy a tener un hermano!

- ¡Sí! –gritó Albert- ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!

- O hermanita –agregó Candy.

- ¡O hermanita! – respondió Albert besando su mejilla.

- ¡Voy a tener un hermano o una hermana para poder jugar! ¡Siiii!

La pequeña empezó a dar saltos de alegría por toda la habitación. Sus padres la miraba felices y Albert pensaba aliviado que su felicidad era lo más importante para él. La adoraba con todo su corazón desde el momento que supo de su existencia y había esperado con ansias su nacimiento. Otra vez tendría una dulce espera. ¡Ya moría de ganas por tener a su nuevo hijo entre sus brazos!

- Te amo, Candy.

- Y yo a ti, mi príncipe. Eres el mejor padre del mundo, ¿lo sabes?

- Lo sé, pero me gusta más cuando dices que soy simplemente el mejor hombre del mundo – rió Albert, besando suavemente los labios de su mujer.

- Pero… no entiendo –dijo de pronto la pequeña.

Candy y Albert la miraron intrigados.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, hija? –preguntó Candy.

- Es que… ¿por qué tienes pancita?

- Porque tu hermanito está creciendo aquí adentro –dijo Candy con ternura.

- ¿Ahí adentro?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué está ahí adentro?

- … bueno… - dudó Candy.

- ¿Te comiste a mi hermanito? – preguntó angustiada la niña.

- ¡No, hija! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – la corrigió Albert.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué está ahí adentro? ¿Cómo llegó ahí mi hermano? ¿Quién lo puso ahí?

- Bueno, hija, son muchas preguntas… - Albert se aclaró la garganta y miró a Candy - ¡Seguro tu mamá te las puede responder! – sentenció poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Ah no, señor Andrew! No te vas a escapar ahora – dijo Candy tomándolo rápidamente de la mano.

- Pero yo…

- ¿Tú sabes cómo llegó ahí, papá?

Candy sonrío y Albert dio un suspiro. Esa sería una conversación algo complicada. Mal que mal, su pequeña hija era tan curiosa como la pequeña que hacía muchos, muchos años, había encontrado en una colina. Tal vez por eso la amaba cada día más, igual que a Candy, igual que a ese hijo que ya añoraba abrazar.

**Fin**


End file.
